Analysis of biological samples from a subject may be important for health-related diagnosing, monitoring, or treating of the subject. A variety of methods are known for the analysis of biological samples. However, in order to provide better diagnosing, monitoring, or treating of subjects, improvements in the analysis of biological samples are desired.